My Guilty Conscience
by SirAnthony3000
Summary: Perry comes to on the outskirts of Silent Hill and has to piece together his memories, get over guilt, and other crap with JD. Not as cliche as it sounds, I promise. 'Tis be a JD/Cox slash. Silent Hill is more of a backdrop, so no crossover theme.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing, so be nice. :P**

**I own no rights to Scrubs or Silent Hill.**

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know what I was doing in a place like this. I'm not even quite sure how I got here." <em>Perry Cox painfully opened his eyes. His Porsche was slammed into a street sign on the side of a deserted mountain road, wrecked. He never let anyone touch his Porsche and the irony of him destroying it only fueled his growing headache. His ears were ringing, his eyes were burning, and pain was throbbing on every inch of his body. There were so many questions that he desperately tried to answer as he connected the dots on the last few hours.

_"I remember that work at the hospital was becoming increasingly intolerable," _Perry thought to himself, "_what with Dr. Satan, the Chief of Medicine, and Jordan, my ex-wife and personal demon of the underworld, going out of their way to plunge my life into a literal hell. I remember dealing with patients who were trying their ve-her-ry best to die on me or just generally make an ass of themselves too. Everything was really taking its toll on me and I spent the rest of my night at the bar after work." _And then it all hit him and he felt as if somebody had knocked the wind out of him. "Damn it", he expressed audibly and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "_I must have gotten drunk and tried to drive home. But normally somebody would be there to play police and at least call me a cab home." _He wracked his brain harder trying to remember his surroundings, further escalating his headache to nauseating levels. "_I pissed off Jordan and was supposed to be riding the couch for calling her "a cow that is going to end up being just like her mother". I guessed I crossed some line that I didn't know she established with that one. Carla and Gandhi were out of town doing their oh-so-disgusting married couple business. And Barbie was caught up in another one of her neurotic relationship tizzies I couldn't care less about. That just leaves Newbie." _Perry felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about younger doctor, as if all the weight of the world focused itself in the center of his body. He lifted his sore body up from his seat to leave forward, as if this position would help his thought process somehow. "_Normally the kid would have been overly cautious about how much I would be drinking and badgering me to open up about my problems like the girl he is. As adorable as it was, I would never be the type to vomit my heart out and burden anyone else. Not even somebody I respected as much as Newbie. Maybe I pissed him off and he left the bar. Yeah, that's a reasonable scenario." _Perry felt the heaviness in his heart lift as he rationalized.

Perry quickly accepted the fact that he was alone on this foreign road. This wouldn't be the first time he has been forced into a situation where he was by himself though. Hell, his whole childhood was a sea of problems with isolation lurking in it. He survived it all somehow. This couldn't be any worse. He reached for his cell phone in his pant pocket to call Jordan and get her to pick him up. Reaching into his pocket was excruciatingly painful; the impact from the crash did a number on his body. His profession as a doctor began to surface as he examined his body for broken bones. He was still intact and functioning, unlike his phone. The screen was shattered and impossible to read, the buttons were jammed, and any glimmer of battery life was absent. It was a shame too, he already had a rant prepared for his impending conversation with the she-devil. Frustrated, he threw the useless hunk of plastic into the back seat. It didn't make a satisfying thud he expected though.

Perry angrily turned around to see why the incapacitated phone didn't make a louder noise. His feelings of annoyance fled and were replaced by shock, horror and a few other emotions he couldn't identify. In the back seat of his ruined vehicle laid JD, unconscious. Perry scrambled to unclip his seatbelt and darted to the rear of his car. He viscously tore open the door and he felt his legs almost give out from under him. The burning in his eyes intensified and his mouth went dry.

_"My god," _he was shouting inside of his mind. His soreness no longer existed and became replaced by the sickening feeling of guilt. "_It all makes sense now: how I got here, how I managed to drive drunk, why nobody sober tried to stop me, everything. We wound up getting drunk together last night. It was probably obvious how upset I was, Newbie's got that womanly intuition about emotions. He had been drinking with me - trying to help me - and things got out of control. And with no sober wits between us, I tried to drive us home, obviously got lost and crashed. How could I have been such an idiot?"_ Perry snapped out of his self-abuse streak to shift his focus of JD. "_The impact of the crash must have knocked him out_." Perry treated him as if he were a hospital patient and began to inspect his body of signs of broken bones, internal bleeding, and the rest of the examination protocol. JD appeared to be perfectly stable, but it was only an examination without instrumental help. Perry didn't want to trust only what his eyes saw. Some kind of unsettled feeling in his chest urged him to do more, but his mind couldn't come up with a resolution.

Perry stepped away to gather his wits and take in his surroundings. He was surrounded by mountains and dense forest. The nature around here didn't allow any sliver of light to shine through. The road is obviously aged and crafted from dirt. It was all extremely difficult to see as a blanket of fog enveloped the entire landscape. He walked the perimeter of his vehicle to the sign he smashed into a couple of hours ago. He managed to read the sign through the damages. "'_Welcome to the town of Silent Hill'?"_ Perry squinted to cut through the almost unnatural fog. "_Thank Jesus, Buddha and Mohammad, there's a town ahead." _He wasn't quite relieved yet though.

Perry made his way back over to JD whose conditions remained unchanged. Perry hesitated; he knew attempting to move an injured person could be threatening to their wellbeing. But he knew he is responsible for JD being in his suffering state. Perry went to pick up JD as gently as he could. JD mumbled slightly when Perry picked him up. "Don't worry, I got you." Perry assured JD as if he could actually comprehend him. Perry managed to carry JD as if he was a bride and they were going over the threshold of their new home together. But instead of happy newlyweds, they were severely injured doctors in an unknown place. And instead of crossing the threshold to their new home and life together, Perry carried JD into the town of Silent Hill desperately searching for help.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't too bad, right?<strong>

**Constructive criticism helps, haha. And Chapter Two is already in progress. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

All of Perry's pains became miniscule as he carried the unconscious JD into the town of Silent Hill. "_Why am I doing this?"_ Perry thought. He studied JD's face; the younger doctor showed no sign of expression while his complexion was drained of all color. His normally neatly styled hair was now either flattened or a mess in different areas. The rest of his body was limp, lying lifelessly in Perry's arms. He couldn't bear to see Newbie like this. Normally he was so full of life. His eyes, while being big and dopey, were always bright. He was always laughing, smiling or making lame jokes. Perry always admired how different he was from himself. Despite both of them having rough childhoods and life experiences, JD didn't let it harden his heart like Perry's. Perry set JD down by the gates bordering the town to catch his breath. "_Maybe I'm doing this because he's affected my life so much... Do I-," _Perry shook his head, cutting himself off. "_No, I'm no fruit. I just want to help save another human being's life. Is that so wrong?" _Perry rationalized away all of his sensitive thoughts, picked up JD and began to wander into town.

"_Calling this place a town is an understatement." _Perry was bewildered by the towering buildings lurking in the fog around him. He could just see their almost menacing outline. The buildings were gloomy and deteriorating, yet somewhat conscious and stalking. There was crumbling asphalt roads at his feet, obviously aged. "_How could a city this old or this big not be on any map I've seen?" _Perry shoved his lingering doubts into the back of his mind. JD was his priority and he needed to find a hospital, or at least some other person, fast.

Perry wandered for what felt like hours, but the sky didn't reflect any time change. The fog was so thick, it seemed to create its own atmosphere around that even the Sun couldn't pierce. On the verge of giving up, Perry set JD down by a building and Perry sat beside him, guarding him. "_What have I gotten myself into? First I drive drunk and crash my Porsche and now I'm wandering aimlessly in some godforsaken town. But Newbie," _Perry reached out to stroke the younger doctor's dark hair, speaking audibly now, "you didn't deserve any of this. I dragged you down with me and all you wanted to do was help me. Granted you acted like a homeless puppy, but you were always there…" Perry normally suppressed every feeling except for rage, but the guilt became overwhelming and the fact that the only other person around is unconscious let him be more open with his emotions. "God, this isn't right."

Movement in the fog caught Perry's eye. The shape was almost humanoid, but it was obviously deformed with its sickly thin frame and how it lumbered in the distance. It didn't matter to him, slightly humanoid was close enough to human right now. After all, he didn't expect to see any sane person living in a ghost town. Perry was already prepared for the worst. "Come on, Martha," Perry picked up JD, "We're moving again." Perry followed the figure through the streets. Luckily it moved slowly with whatever disfigurement it donned because the extra 160lbs Perry held in his arms slowed him down. He called out to it, but the figure ignored him. Perry just growled angrily and continued his pursuit. The figure eventually made its way to a hospital. Perry was overjoyed and frightened; it was as if the figure knew JD needed help. His thoughts were shattered when the entrance doors slammed as the figure slipped inside. Perry clung into whatever optimism he felt and followed the figure inside the hospital.

The hospital's condition was unsurprisingly no different from the rest of Silent Hill's old and rotting aesthetics. Hospitals normally aren't associated with positive feelings, but are seen as a place of aid and healing. This hospital had impending doom lurking in its halls. There were no signs of functioning electricity and any windows that could let in light were boarded up. Perry stood motionless waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He heard crashing and slamming in the far corridors of the building. He just assumed it was the same disgusting figure wandering around, but it sounded far enough away for it not to be a threat. _"Can I even do anything to help Newbie here? I mean this place is in ruins, there won't be any usable medical equipment." _Perry was appalled with how weak he was sounding. With his eyes accustomed to the darkness, he tightened his grip on JD and, with a grunt, began to investigate the hospital. He walked up the steps to the decaying remains of a receptionist desk. There was a layer of dust on the desktop, under it there was a map of the hospital. It was worn but legible.

Perry studied the four floors of the map. All hospitals generally have the same layout, so it wasn't too different from Sacred Heart. Perry felt nauseous thinking of that place. _"If the situation was more pleasurable, I'd prefer this hospital to Sacred Heart. Sure, it doesn't have the most charming décor, but this hospital has one feature that set it above Sacred Heart: the lack of people. No Chief of Medicines patrolling the halls, no ex-wives stalking me, no idiot interns to…" _JD muttered in his unconscious state snapping Perry out of his internal rant. He had no way of holding onto the map with him arms full of precious cargo, so he just left it and carried JD to the examination room around the corner.

Perry used his shoulder to plow down the door, though he felt incredibly dejected with what he saw. It looked like a tornado ripped the room apart. There were papers scattered all over the floor, the examination table was knocked down, any mechanical equipment was destroyed, and there was even some cute little blood splatters on the wall to complete the motif. Perry wasn't all that shocked given the state of the rest of the hospital, so he couldn't make any logical reasoning behind how bad he felt. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and stormed out of the room.

Perry noticed a light down the hall that wasn't previously there. _"What the hell? There's not supposed to be any power in the place." _Curiously and cautiously, Perry walked down the hallway towards the illuminated room. He pushed the door open and squinted in reaction to the flood of light. Different from the rest of the hospital, it actually looked clean and inhabitable. The room was a normal patient's room. If he wasn't so exhausted, Perry would have been more skeptical of the eerily maintained room. He laid JD on the bed to give his muscles a rest. Perry scanned the room for any threats, but instead found a stethoscope hanging on the wall. He snatched it off its hanger and equipped it. It was absolutely freezing. He removed JD's shirt and checked his vitals with his pilfered tool. Perry sighed in relief, JD was perfectly stable. Now that he knew Newbie was fine his own exertion caught up with him. It was against his better judgment, but he needed sleep. Perry closed and locked the door so nothing could sneak up on him while he napped. Perry looked across the room and frowned. The bed was only a twin, but he wasn't about the sleep in a chair. He gently moved JD over and crawled into the bed. He felt incredibly uncomfortable lying next to the younger doctor, but he eventually drifted to sleep. Though his brain was still tossing and turning over JD's condition.

* * *

><p><strong>So I still tried to end on a gloomy note, but I think it's too happy. It'll definitely be more ominous in the future. I'll try to slip in some more romance too. :P<strong>

**Any constructive criticism is always welcome. ^_^**


End file.
